As is known, structural frames are used in the construction of a wide variety of products, including everything from automation equipment and furniture to buildings and the like. Structural frames typically incorporate horizontal and vertical frame members tied together by corner pieces, joints or bonding. Coverings, such as panels, may be secured to the frame members to isolate the interior of the structural frames and/or to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. In addition, various components may be interconnected to the structural frame to allow the structural frame to be used for its intended purpose. By way of example, hinges may be interconnected to the structural frame to facilitate the mounting of a door thereto. Alternatively, sliders may be interconnected to the sides of a structural frame so as to allow the structural frame to function as a drawer. It can be appreciated that other types of components may be interconnected to the structural frame to facilitate the intended purpose thereof.
Typically, the components of a structural frame are held together by means of friction. For examples, nut and bolt combinations are often used to secure horizontal and vertical frame members together. However, the nut and bolt combinations holding the structural frames together often come loose over time when subjected to vibration and/or the environment. As the nut and bolt combinations loosen, the integrity of the structural frame may be compromised. Further, as the nut and bolt combinations loosen, the frame members and the components therefore rotate with respect to one another, thereby compromising the alignment of the structural frame.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a corner piece for mechanically interlocking first and second frame members in such a matter as to prevent rotation of the frame members and the corner piece during use.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a corner piece for mechanically interlocking and self-aligning first and second frame members.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a corner piece for mechanically interlocking first and second frame members that is simple to utilize.
In accordance with the present invention, a corner piece is provided for interconnecting frame members. The corner piece includes a first plate member defining an inner face, an opposite outer face, a first side face, an opposite second side face, and an end face. The first plate member including a bolt-receiving bore therethrough. A second plate member defines an inner face contiguous with the inner face of the first plate member, an outer face, a first side face, an opposite second side face, and an end face. The second plate member includes a bolt-receiving bore extending between the inner face and the outer face thereof along a first axis generally parallel to the inner face of the first plate member.
The bolt-receiving bore through the first plate member extends between the inner face and the outer face of the first plate member along a second axis generally parallel to the inner face of the second plate member. It is contemplated for the bolt-receiving bore through the first plate member to be a first bolt-receiving bore and for the first plate member to include a second bolt-receiving bore therethrough. The second bolt-receiving bore through the first plate member extends between the inner face and the lower face of the first plate member along a third axis generally parallel to the inner face of the second plate member. Likewise, the bolt-receiving bore through the second plate member may be is a first bolt-receiving bore and the second plate member may include a second bolt-receiving bore between the inner face and the outer face thereof along a second axis generally parallel to the inner face of the first plate member.
A gusset may interconnect the inner face of the second plate member and the inner face of the first plate member. In addition, the outer face of the second plate member may be contiguous with the outer face of the first plate member and the first side face of the second plate member may be contiguous with the first side face of the first plate member. A first lip may project outwardly from the outer face of the first plate member and a second lip may project from the outer face of the second plate member.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a corner piece is provided for interconnecting frame members. The corner piece includes a first plate member defining an inner face and an opposite outer face. The first plate member includes a bolt-receiving bore extending between the inner face and the outer face of the first plate member along a first axis. A second plate member is operatively connected to the first plate member and defines an inner face and an outer face. The second plate member includes a bolt-receiving bore extending between the inner face and the outer face thereof along a second axis generally parallel to the inner face of the first plate member. The first axis is generally parallel to the inner face of the second plate member.
It is contemplated for the bolt-receiving bore through the first plate member to be a first bolt-receiving bore and for the first plate member to include a second bolt-receiving bore therethrough. The second bolt-receiving bore through the first plate member extends between the inner face and the lower face of the first plate member along a third axis generally parallel to the inner face of the second plate member. Likewise, the bolt-receiving bore through the second plate member may be a first bolt-receiving bore and the second plate member may includes a second bolt-receiving bore between the inner face and the outer face thereof along a fourth axis generally parallel to the inner face of the first plate member.
A gusset interconnects the inner face of the second plate member and the inner face of the first plate member. The outer face of the second plate member may be contiguous with the outer face of the first plate member. A first lip may project outwardly from the outer face of the first plate member and a second lip may project from the outer face of the second plate member.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a corner piece is provided for interconnecting frame members. The corner piece includes a first plate member defining an inner face and an opposite outer face. The first plate member has a first bolt-receiving bore extending between the inner face and the outer face of the first plate member along a first axis and a second bolt-receiving bore extending between the inner face and the outer face of the first plate member along a second axis. A second plate member is operatively connected to the first plate member and defines an inner face and an outer face. The second plate member includes a first bolt-receiving bore extending between the inner face and the outer face thereof along a third axis generally parallel to the inner face of the first plate member and a second bolt-receiving bore extending between the inner face and the outer face thereof along a fourth axis generally parallel to the inner face of the first plate member. A gusset interconnects the inner face of the second plate member and the inner face of the first plate member. The first and second axes are generally parallel to the inner face of the second plate member.
It is contemplated for the inner face of the second plate member to be contiguous with the inner face of the first plate member and the outer face of the second plate member to be contiguous with the outer face of the first plate member. A first lip may project outwardly from the outer face of the first plate member and a second lip may project from the outer face of the second plate member.